


That Strange And Unusual Girl

by blindedbyangst



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Hocus Pocus & the All-New Sequel - A.W. Jantha, Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: 16 was a normal age to get engaged in the 1600s, AU - Reincarnated Lydia, F/M, Fluff, don’t get your nickers in a twist please, historical setting, i will go down with this ship okay, its just sticking to historical accuracy to an extent, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbyangst/pseuds/blindedbyangst
Summary: When Lydia Deetz arrives with Salem after her father has travelled there to do business in the town, Thackery Binx finds himself becoming entranced by the girl.---OR Ribbon ships two characters from totally different universes after it became a crossover in a RP





	That Strange And Unusual Girl

Travellers coming to Salem wasn’t uncommon. Thackery had become fairly used to assisting his father with greeting and caring for those who visited the town for various reasons. What he wasn’t used to was those travelling for business bringing their remarkably intriguing daughters who were his age.

While his father was busy entertaining Charles Deetz, Thackery found himself being instructed to take Lydia Deetz on a walk, to introduce her to the small town. 

She was curious, a dark head of hair that sat loose under her bonnet, black eyes that seemed so intrigued by the smallest details, yet, behind them, there was sadness. Sadness beyond anything he had ever seen before. A sadness he couldn’t quite place. As if the light in her eyes had long since gone out and could not be revived. 

It was almost endearing to the boy, to see a girl such as this. All the other girls his age in Salem were either far too heavily focused on keeping to their religious morals or being thought of as witches as of the likes of the Sandersons. So to have a girl that intrigued him, that he felt a pull towards , an itch he could not scratch, was something that confused him but only encouraged Thackery to offer for the girl to come out with him and his sister tomorrow after finishing working with his father. 

The next few days were spent learning everything he could about this strange girl. Thackery’s free time was no longer spent playing with Emily or socialising with Elijah (whom he had seen watching and even flirting crudely with Miss Deetz- something that made his blood boil). Every moment he could spend with the curious girl, Lydia Deetz, he did spend with her. More than once, he would return home to Emily’s curious questions of when the wedding would happen and if he would allow her to be the flower girl for his bride, much to his mother’s scolding. 

One evening, Thackery found himself returning Lydia to the inn that she and her father and stepmother were staying in when she stopped them both in their tracks, turning to kiss him. The kiss had come as a shock and taken Thackery by surprise but it was definitely welcome. He found himself pulling her closer to him, holding the girl close.

He was certain that his mother would have had him exorcised for his reaction to the kiss. Lydia’s body against his, as she kissed him with passion, only made Thackery’s body respond in kind, something that he would have been ashamed of if it hadn’t been Lydia Deetz he was kissing.

Eventually having to pull away, so that they could breathe, he couldn’t help the smug grin on his lips. Thackery had never been one to be proud, but Lydia Deetz made him act in weird and crazy ways. She grinned at him and that made his heart flutter.

“Thackery Binx, I hope that thou will ask me to be more than thy friend when I return to Salem.”

That took him by surprise.

“I will ask thee to be my bride, but what doest thou mean ‘return’?”

She silenced him with a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Father has business in Maine, but we shall return to live in Salem by the new moon.” His eyes lit up when he saw the smile on her lips. 

“And then,” a gentle kiss to his cheek, “I will return and marry thee, should thou still want me as thy bride.”

The smile that came to Thackery’s lips was one of pure joy. Everything in the world felt right. He was ready to begin the rest of his life with her. 

If only Thackery Binx knew what the new moon on All Hallows’ Eve would bring. 

Perhaps he wouldn’t have felt so hopeful in that moment.


End file.
